headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Hatchet III
| running time = 81 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Hatchet II | followed by = }} Hatchet III is an American independent horror film of the slasher genre. It is the third installment in the Hatchet film series and takes place immediately following the events of Hatchet II. The movie was directed by BJ McDonnell with a script written by franchise creator Adam Green. It premiered in the United States on June 14th, 2013. The film stars Danielle Harris reprising her role from the previous movie as Marybeth Dunston - the now three-time nemesis of swamp monster Victor Crowley, played for a third time by actor/stunt coordinator Kane Hodder. The film also stars Zach Galligan of Gremlins fame as Sheriff Fowler, Caroline Williams as Amanda, Parry Shen as Andrew (the twin brother of Shen's character from the first Hatchet) and Derek Mears as Tyler Hawes. Plot Cast Main cast Additional cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 2013, MPI Media Group. * The Hatchet film series was created by director/writer Adam Green. * Hatchet III (2013) and Hatchet 3 both redirect to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "Some legends never die". * The first half of principal photography on Hatchet III began on May 30th, 2012 and concluded on June 18th, 2012. The second half of principal photography on the film commenced on August 13th, 2012 and concluded on August 18th. * Hatchet III was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Dark Sky Films on August 13th, 2013. * This is the first film in the Hatchet series that was not directed by Adam Green. * This movie marks the directorial debut of BJ McDonnell. McDonnell usually works as a steadicam operator and dolly grip on other film projects. * Actress Rileah Vanderbilt, who plays Dougherty was the girlfriend of franchise creator Adam Green at the time of filming. She also played young Victor Crowley in the first Hatchet. * Actor Derek Mears, who plays Tyler Hawes, is also known for being one of many such tall and menacing individuals to portray Jason Voorhees - another serial murderer of some renown. He played him in the 2009 remake of Friday the 13th. * Actress Caroline Williams is also known for playing chainsaw massacre survivor Vanita "Stretch" Brock in the 1986 slasher, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. * Remember Zach Galligan? Yep, that's the guy who played teenager Billy Peltzer in Gremlins back in 1984 as well as its less-remarkable sequel, Gremlins 2: The New Batch in 1990. * Actor Cody Blue Snider is the son of former Twisted Sister front man Dee Snider. He was included in the film due to his father's close friendship with Adam Green. * Franchise creator and screenwriter Adam Green makes a cameo appearance in the film as a drunken prisoner. * Producer Sarah Elbert makes a cameo appearance in the film as a secretary. She also made a cameo appearance in the first Hatchet as a vomiting Mardi Gras partier. * Diane Ayala Goldner's character, Elbert, was likely named after producer Sarah Elbert. * Actor Joel David Moore makes an uncredited surprise cameo appearance at the end of this film as Ben. Ben was the main character from the first Hatchet film. * Actor Sid Haig receives a special "And SID HAIG as Abbott MacMullen" screen credit at the end of the film. * In addition to playing Victor Crowley, Kane Hodder was the stunt coordinator on this film. Recommendations * Frozen * Grace * Hatchet * Hatchet II * Spiral External Links * * * * Hatchet III at Wikipedia * * * * References Keywords Alligator; Axe; Chainsaw; Decapitation; Deputy; Evisceration; Gunshot victims; Impalement; Louisiana; Machete; New Orleans; Officer; Paramedic; Psychopath; Repeater ghost; Reporter; Secretary; Serial killer; Sheriff; Shotgun; Swamps; Victor Crowley ---- Category:Films Category:2013 films Category:3rd installments Category:ArieScope Pictures Category:Horror Film List Category:Dark Sky Films Category:Caroline Williams Category:Caroline Williams/Films Category:Zach Galligan